


Улыбка Фортуны

by Yozhik



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Улыбка Фортуны

– Звёзды знают всё, – насмешливо передразнивает Джедайт. – Так, кажется, ты всегда говоришь?  
У него нет совершенно никаких оснований так самоуверенно рисоваться. Он уже проиграл по всем статьям – и Нефрит никак не может понять, к чему всё это шоу с хорошей миной.  
– Да, – отвечает он, по возможности безразлично. – Хочешь доказать, что я жульничаю?  
– Я подумаю, – спокойно говорит Джедайт. – Напомни-ка, на что мы спорили?  
– На проигравшего, – улыбается Нефрит, протягивает руку и с явным удовольствием зарывается пальцами в чужие светлые волосы.  
И замирает.  
Потому что сзади ему на плечи опускаются ладони, а дыхание обжигает шею.  
– Что стоят твои звёзды против хорошей иллюзии? – шепчет Джедайт.


End file.
